


【DH】《变大变小真的奇妙/Shrinking》

by Layko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: Summary：德拉科误食救世主的缩身药剂后……





	【DH】《变大变小真的奇妙/Shrinking》

**Author's Note:**

> Note：五岁德拉科/三年级/叮咚——化学课代表德拉科已上线！

　　（1）毛毛虫薄片  
　　“无花果皮，切碎的雏菊根……”哈利小心地把原料倒进坩埚，淡绿色的液体咕咕地冒着泡。“怎么还不太对……”他嘟囔着，奇怪地挠了挠头，又想起自己的手刚刚切过毛毛虫，立刻嫌恶地放了下来，“啊，还有毛毛虫薄片！”  
　　屏气，用镊子夹起一片还在淌着绿色不明液体、镶着棕色毛边的不明物体，飞快地扔进坩埚里。“噗咚”一声。  
　　“为什么会有需要这么恶心的原料的药剂！”哈利看着更绿了但显然不是成品的液体气恼得不行，“已经是第46次了！第13只毛毛虫了！”  
　　“波特！”  
　　“来球场训练！”  
　　“没有比赛也不可以松懈哦！  
　　“这是伍德说的。”  
　　这像双重奏一样的声音毫无疑问是韦斯莱双胞胎。  
　　“马上来！”  
　　哈利匆匆把小架子下的火熄灭，坩埚里的瑕疵品被倒在透明玻璃杯里。抓起球服就追上韦斯莱兄弟的步子。  
　　哈利走后，两个鬼鬼祟祟、自以为藏得十分隐蔽的大胖子偷偷溜进——正是高尔和克拉布。  
　　“嘿，快看，这就是救世主的魔药课作业！”高尔得意地笑，眼睛都眯成一条缝。  
　　“把它倒在水杯里高尔，让我们的救世主感受一下自己的课后作业该有多么糟糕！”克拉布拧开了一个银色水杯，“来吧。”  
　　“不过你不觉得这个水杯有点眼熟吗？”高尔把绿色液体倒进去，迟疑道。  
　　“救世主的水杯谁没有见过呢？”  
　　“也是。”  
　　两个人把一切都复原成无事发生的样子，蹑手蹑脚地离开了。  
　　不久后。  
　　“你的魔药课作业到底什么时候交，波特？”  
　　穿着黑色斯莱特林长袍的金发少年敲了敲门，没有得到回应。扭开门把，看到乱七八糟又空荡荡的试验台，显然，救世主男孩并没有完成他的课后作业。  
　　德拉科冷笑一声，“明天怎么死的都不知道，竟然敢不做斯内普教授的作业……”他自言自语地嘲笑着，忽然注意到一个银色的水杯。  
　　这不是他找了一天也没找的魁地奇斯莱特林专属水杯吗？怎么在波特手上？  
　　他走过去拧开盖子，凑近闻了闻，无花果汁？波特往他的瓶子里倒这个干嘛？他抿了一小口。  
　　瓶子砰地砸在地上，淡绿色的液体流了一地。德拉科痛苦地捂着喉咙，失去意识之前还在想：  
　　哈利波特到底有多久没洗地板了？  
　　已经是九点半了，月亮升到城堡的另一面，皎洁的光辉透过云层笼罩着整个霍格沃兹。哈利喘着气匆忙跑回工作间，在球场痛快地打了一下午的魁地奇后他就去吃晚饭了，刚刚都躺在穿上准备睡觉了，终于想起自己的课后作业「缩身药剂」还没有完成，求生欲使他起床。  
　　向梅林的胡须发誓，哈利推开门时绝对没有想到事情会变成这样。  
　　清辉透过彩色的玻璃镶嵌窗投下温柔的光芒，照在小小少年白皙的额头上，让他的头发看起来像是在发光，他脸上沾了点灰尘，身上穿着斯莱特林的长袍，看起来莫名的眼熟。  
　　他走上前把男孩抱了起来，不知为何，看着软绵绵的小团子居然格外的像马尔福家的少爷！马尔福有弟弟？  
　　就在他不知所错时，小团子迷迷糊糊地醒来，迷茫在看到近在咫尺的、哈利的脸时瞬间变成惊恐，肉呼呼的小手一把糊在哈利的脸上：“臭疤头！你往我的水杯里倒了什么！”  
　　哈利皱了皱眉眉，他的水杯？他在胡言乱语什么？不过可以确定，这就是他的死对头马尔福少爷了——不是弟弟。于是冷漠地把他放回地上。  
　　小德拉科忽然想到了什么：“你的课后作业是什么？”  
　　“缩身药剂。”  
　　“快去给我配还原药剂！”  
　　哈利面露窘迫，“我并不知道……呃，还原……”  
　　“我知道！你去把原材料再准备一份！”  
　　“……除了毛毛虫薄片，其他都快用完了。”  
　　小德拉科用奇怪的眼神打量着他：“你知道领取的材料分量足够把整个格兰芬多都变小吗？”  
　　“……现在知道了。”哈利看起来有些尴尬，“那我们在城堡里找找吧。”  
小德拉科眼神更加奇妙了，“你知道现在已经快到宵禁时间了吗？”

　　（2）耗子与水蛭  
　　哈利从放工具的箱子底部翻出隐形衣——为了开夜车做完缩身药剂而提前藏好的，在某种意义上也是非常有先见之明了。  
　　哈利抖开淌着细碎银光的斗篷，“进来吧。”  
　　从德拉科的角度看过去，哈利只有前半的身体露在外面，视觉效果略显惊悚。  
　　“……我并不想被这样一块不知道多久没有清洗过的布料包住，虽然它是比较高级的布料。”德拉科委婉地表示不想和哈利挤在一起，像格兰芬多三巨头那样亲密无间地挤在一起一样。  
　　哈利就差把“你是睿智吧”写在脸上了，眼神奇怪地看向他：“缩身药剂也会把服用者的智商降低吗？”  
　　“……算了。”德拉科认命地钻进隐形衣，从他现在这个角度看过去——“波特，你的脸好大。”  
　　“……”哈利握着魔杖的拳头紧了紧，冷冷地瞥了他一眼，“我还没有和你算喝掉我魔药课作业的帐，马尔福。”  
　　“受害者是我！还有你偷藏我的杯子是怎么回事！你是有什么变态癖好吗，呵……”  
　　门外传来轻轻的一声“喵”叫，刚想反唇相讥的哈利立刻噤了声。  
　　是费尔奇。  
　　哈利低头和德拉科对上了眼神，确认过眼神，是洛丽丝的人。  
　　「别出声。」哈利无声地说。  
　　德拉科回以白眼。  
　　本来是一个很普通的动作，但放在缩小版的德拉科身上，居然意外的可爱。脱去棱角分明的轮廓，取而代之的是圆圆的小脸，灰蓝色的眼睛似乎看起来更大了，还带着点水润。  
　　哈利装作无事发生地抬起头。刚才被吓到了，还没来得及仔细打量小德拉科。原来他小时候长这样。  
　　细弱的脚步声渐渐远去。  
　　哈利小心地拧开门把，探头向外看去，牵着德拉科的手悄悄往外走。  
　　德拉科震惊地看着他牵着自己的手，这个人怎么会这么自然这么熟练！？  
　　“去找海格帮忙吧。”  
　　哈利微微弯腰迁就着德拉科现在的身高，悄无声息地溜出了城堡，向海格的小屋跑去。  
　　“海格！你在里面吗！”哈利压低声音急促地敲门。  
　　门吱呀一声从里面被打开了，高大结实的海格把整个门都堵住了，“嘿！你怎么这么晚还没有睡觉！”  
　　哈利矮身从缝隙里挤了进去，指着左下方的空气语速飞快地说道：“是马尔福出了事，他不小心喝了我的缩身药水虽然不知道他为什么要喝，我们现在要找耗子胆汁和水蛭汁液配还原药剂才能把他变回来，不然明天被斯内普教授发现我就死定了，所以我们需要你的帮助去禁林找原材料……”  
　　海格：“？”  
　　哈利这才想起来，掀开隐形衣，让德拉科露出来。小德拉科不情愿地从哈利的大腿后露了脸。  
　　“well……”海格惊奇地挑了挑眉毛，“你们就是为了原材料要去禁林？”  
　　哈利点了点头。  
　　海格转身翻找东西，铜壶里烧着热水，墙上挂着鼹鼠皮大衣，桌上还摆着一份冒着热气的白鼬三明治，“或许我这里会有你需要的东西。”他一手一个大坛子，“咚”地砸在桌上。  
　　“耗子和水蛭，需要多少都拿走吧。”  
　　“……”哈利的头上出现省略号，他还以为真的要带着胆小鬼马尔福去禁林抓耗子，“好的，那我待会儿过来拿。”  
　　海格点了点头，微微转身侧身拿起桌上的白鼬三明治：“要吃吗？白鼬三明治的味道还不错。”  
　　“……不了，谢谢。”哈利的脸因疼痛而有些扭曲，他勉强露出一个难看的微笑。该死的疯子马尔福！掐他大腿干什么！  
　　而德拉科在拼命压下想尖叫的冲动——虽然不知道为什么。  
“我们还要去斯普劳特教授那里看看其他原材料，谢谢你，海格。”

　　（3）雏菊与无花果  
　　“嘿，马尔福，走快点！”哈利催促道，他们正在往第一温室跑去。  
　　小德拉科喘着气，小脸红通通的，抓着哈利的裤子布料才勉强跟上，好几次差点被绊倒，“把你的腿变成这样试试，臭疤头！还有，我们为什么不先去温室再去小屋？我可不想跟你跑来跑去。”  
　　“……忘了。”  
　　第一温室近在眼前。合金门栓上缠绕着一株绿植，繁茂枝叶堆成一个小孩的样子，正在闭眼睡觉，鼾声阵阵。  
　　“先别过去，第一温室的守卫居然是呕吐草？”哈利和德拉科躲在不远处的一棵树下。  
　　德·从不预习·拉·一无所知·科小声问道：“呕吐草？那是什么？”  
　　“曼德拉草的一种，专门用来守卫的，不仅会尖叫还会释放臭气。《千种神奇草药及蕈类》第七章，我们下节课要学的内容，你从不预习吗？马尔福少爷。”  
　　德拉科冷哼一声：“你怎么说话和那个泥巴种一样。”  
　　“不许你这么说赫敏！”哈利蹲下身威胁道。  
　　德拉科防备地看着他。果然，哈利伸出魔爪摁在他脸上，把两颊的肉往中间挤，他的嘴巴被迫嘟起。德拉科脸上闪过惊恐、恼怒、窘迫等等几乎可以称之为复杂的神色，而哈利露出得逞的笑容。  
　　“放手！”德拉科低吼，想要挣脱哈利的手。  
　　呕吐草的鼻涕泡“啪”的一声破了。  
　　哈利和德拉科动作一僵，屏住呼吸，等到它的呼噜声继续响起，才蹑手蹑脚地靠近。  
　　“火焰熊熊对它有用吗？”  
　　“你会吗？”  
　　“……”德拉科默了一会儿，“那找找有没有其它入口。”  
　　两个人绕着温室走了一圈，在高处发现了一个通风口。  
　　“我应该可以钻进去。哈利，让我上去。”  
　　哈利给他施了一个悬浮咒，德拉科晃悠悠地飞到通风口前，取下扇叶，扔在柔软的草地上，没有发出一点声音，从小小的通风口钻了进去，消失在哈利的视线里。  
　　哈利披着隐形衣在外面焦急地等待着，忽然温室里传来“砰”的一声。似乎是德拉科不小心打翻了花盆。  
　　呕吐草平稳的呼噜声一顿。  
　　Holy Shit！  
　　哈利迅速冲到正门口，扯下隐形衣让自己暴露在呕吐草面前，赶在它尖叫之前挥动魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”  
　　绿植不甘心地还想伸出枝条，慢悠悠地倒在门栓上昏睡过去。  
　　哈利随即冲回侧面，小声地喊：“马尔福！你好了吗！”里面传来两下轻轻敲打玻璃的声音。  
　　哈利再次念悬浮咒把他从通风口送了出来。  
　　小德拉科怀里抱着两棵草，绷着脸，迈着两只小短腿一颠一颠地跑动。哈利看着都急，直接把他从腋下举了起来，然后摁在怀里端着，一起藏到隐形衣里向工作间跑去。  
　　德拉科露出难以置信的梦幻表情，哈利·波特这个死变态居然把他端起来了！还把手放在他的屁股上！忽然又想起了什么，紧紧一勒哈利的脖子，小短腿象征性地扑腾几下：“等等！耗子和水蛭还在海格那！”  
　　哈利头疼地叹了口气。  
　　“你的飞来咒能控制多远？”  
　　哈利愣了一下，马上懂了他的意思，“至少是可以看到的范围吧，这也太……”  
　　“试试，如果你不想明天被斯内普教授捏死的话。”  
　　哈利只好闭上眼睛，在心里默念飞来咒：“耗子飞来！”一只活蹦乱跳、吱吱乱叫的老鼠迎面飞来，德拉科吓得尖叫声几乎溢出喉咙，“噌”地把小脑袋缩到哈利怀里。  
　　鼠哥忽然被飞起来又撞到无形的墙，吓得魂飞魄散，装死躺在哈利的脚边。  
　　被“鼠鼠攻”糊了一脸的哈利深吸一口气，再次尝试：“装着耗子和水蛭的坛子飞来！”  
　　海格小屋里桌上的两个坛子颤动了几下，摇摇晃晃地飞了起来，往门口飞去，海格给它们开了门，看着它们向城堡飞去。  
　　已经入夜了，月朗星疏，风吹着树叶沙沙作响，连禁林都显得十分静谧。  
坛子到手后哈利一手拎一个，和德拉科一起小跑回到工作间。

　　（4）还原药剂  
　　哈利用魔杖点了个低配版的“荧光闪烁”，把原材料们在实验台上依次摆开，“请吧，马尔福少爷。”  
　　德拉科踩在小板凳上，开始着手切碎雏菊根，指挥哈利去提取耗子胆汁和水蛭汁液。  
　　哈利立即露出嫌恶的表情，“为什么不是你来？”  
　　“因为我不会啊。”德拉科的表情无比自然，“而且我才是受害者啊，如果你不想被举报的话最好乖乖去做吧。”  
　　哈利只好搬出工具开始提取，当然，动作不甚熟练。  
　　十几分钟后，德拉科把切好的雏菊根碎倒进沸腾的坩埚，然后严格按照课堂笔记所写的反向顺序依次扔进去，水渐渐变成红色。他夹起坩埚把药水缓缓倒入玻璃杯，然后一口喝掉，等待药效发作。  
　　又过了半个小时，哈利困得开始打盹，德拉科还在强撑，“我说波特，你真的有按顺序配缩身药剂吗？”  
　　“什么顺序？”哈利努力把眼睛撑开一条缝，像只迷茫的狐獴。  
　　“你没有按顺序？！”德拉科失声大叫。  
　　“嘘——”哈利急忙拎起放在手边的隐形衣披上。  
　　果然没过几秒，走廊上响起急促的脚步声，费尔奇把门拧开，用鹰一样的眼神扫视小小的工作间，但只有实验台上凌乱的原材料，没有人。他只好离开，咔嚓一声把门锁上了。  
　　哈利舒了口气，小声地问：“什么顺序？”  
　　“魔药配制五大准则之一，必须按顺序配制，而反作用的药剂要配制也只能按反序！别说你不知道！”  
　　哈利心虚地应声。  
　　德拉科只好憋屈地去再配一份：“你的顺序是什么？”  
　　“耗子胆汁、水蛭汁液、无花果皮、雏菊根、毛毛虫薄片。”  
　　德拉科喝下新配的还原药剂后，立马感到全身骨头剧痛，整个人开始以肉眼可见的速度变大。  
　　最后两个人在天亮之前回去了。  
　　第二天，礼堂。  
　　哈利正在和罗恩、赫敏聊天，德拉科扶着整夜饱受生长痛的腰走到他旁边坐下，抱怨道：“我的腰变成这样都怪你，波特。”声音不大，却成功让整个附近一圈安静下来。  
　　哈德女孩惊喜对视，德哈女孩咬牙不语。  
　　麦格教授用勺子敲了敲金色高脚杯，示意大家安静：“一则通知，昨晚，哈利·波特同学和德拉科·马尔福同学夜不归宿，情节恶劣，给予格兰芬多和斯莱特林各扣五十分。”  
　　一顿吸气声。小部分为了五十分，而大部分为了这个绝美爱情——这分明就是实锤啊！  
　　还没完。上午魔药课，哈利因为没有完成昨天斯内普教授的课后作业被留下来并扣格兰芬多十分，马尔福同学居然主动举手要求留下来帮助同学。  
　　又是一顿吸气声。  
　　到中午，德哈、哈德女孩们都还没有反应过来。斯普劳特教授声泪俱下地控诉昨晚攻击“奇异曼德拉草（呕吐草）”并偷走她最爱的小雏菊的凶手，小草芽被斯普劳特教授泡在水里，正在嘤嘤哭着……  
　　大家四目相对，所以昨晚到底发生了什么？


End file.
